Happy Halloween
by musicstar5
Summary: One of our somewhat-loved campers pulls a prank on their easiest target. But, they're ready to strike back. One-shot, pairing is a secret. For the Fanfiction Exchange thing I did. Takes place during TDA.


**A/N- So, I did a Fanfiction exchange thing, and I'm writing my fic for this (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R (: Takes place in TDA, after Courtney comes back.**

At this moment, there are two things that I love. First, tomorrow is Halloween, the best day of the year. The prank pulling, the candy stealing, the scaring. Who didn't like Halloween? Well, one person I know hates Halloween. Which brings me to my sarcastic second thing I love at the moment.

Princess is back.

I've personally enjoyed my time without princess here. I've spent my spare time with Gwen, made Trent hate me, and I've made fun of Harold countless times. Plus, I've gotten a hold of my friend, Kyra. Kyra and I have been friends since we were kids. The main reason for that is because we were neighbors. Even though we were great friends back at home, we don't have much in common. I haven't seen her ever since I got into juvie back in sixth grade. But, whatever.

But now, with princess back, I'm going to go insane. It's just the fact that she's Miss Bitchy C.I.T. I can't stand it when someone tells me what to do. I've already been in juvie. But, nothing personal to her. She's hot, and a real good kisser.

Hmm…. Halloween? Princess? Juvie? Well, might as well say what the three have to do with each other.

I'm going to pull a Halloween prank on princess.

Think of it. It'll be priceless. Even though princess 'hates' my guts, I can picture it all now. She'll scream, pretend she hates me, and we'll have an epic make-out session. For anyone who doesn't think it'll happen like that, I bet twenty bucks it will.

Later that night, when the majority of everyone is asleep, I walked out of the guys trailer with a brown bag from today's challenge. I walked over to the girl's trailer. The first person I saw in the window was princess. She was fast asleep.

_This is going to be perfect,_ I thought to myself. I snickered, and walked in through the window. Careful to not bump in to anyone, I walked over to Courtney's bed.

I pulled out three cans of hairspray, a jar of powder, eyeliner, lipstick, and a few bracelets. Now, you might ask why I pulled out the stuff that Courtney would feel on her face. Turns out, she's a real deep sleeper, which made the prank much better. I laughed, and began her 'makeover.'

I was finished in less than an hour. I guess it helps when you have girls next to you in juvie. I pulled out a camera, and took a picture of Courtney. The flash was enough to wake up Heather.

"What are you doing in here you perv?" Heather asked, sounding cranky and tired.

"Giving Courtney a makeover," I replied quietly.

"Oh, okay," Heather said, and turned back over. She jumped out of bed a few seconds later.

"What do you mean by makeover?" Heather whispered-shouted.

"Well, you'll see her in the morning. Believe me. Plus, it's Halloween when everyone wakes up," I replied with a sinister grin.

"Don't prank me, and we've got a deal," Heather said. I shook her hand, and she crawled back into bed. I faced Courtney.

"Maybe a makeover is too puny for a Halloween prank," I muttered. I ran back into my trailer, and back to here with a different bag filled with clothes, spray paint, and many other things. I started the second part of the prank.

By the time morning came, I was in bed, sleeping. What woke me up was the rings of Leshawna and Lindsay's screams, Heather's laughter, and Beth waking up Courtney. I ran up to the window.

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

"AAAHHHH!" Courtney screamed, after Beth gave her a mirror. I kept my laughing as quiet as I could, but it wasn't really that quiet.

Princess had green and black hair, a powder-white face, and wore my shirt over her pajamas. She had a fake lip ring, fake piercings in her nose and ear, and hair that stuck up.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney screamed. By this time, Justin and Harold were also watching Courtney.

"What happened man?" Justin asked.

"Well, it's a simple term called-" Before I could finish my sentence, Courtney came out. Justin and Harold exchanged glances, and ran off.

"Hey princess. Well, you really missed me. Your look says so," I said, and laughed.

"This. Is. Not. FUNNY! I'm going to be running for office one day, and does it LOOK like the people who will vote for me want to see this!" Courtney screeched.

"Well, all the people who are like me will. They may not vote for you, since your uptight butt won't match your laid back look," I replied. Courtney stomped.

"When did you even do this anyways?" Courtney asked.

"When you were asleep last night. You're a really deep sleeper. So, it's the easier the Halloween prank," I said. Courtney paused.

"It's Halloween?" Courtney asked. I nodded, and Courtney smiled.

"Princess, your smile is creepy," I said. Courtney kneeled down.

"Meet me behind the mess hall. Let's have a little treat, since you've already done the trick," Courtney said, and walked back into the cabin.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I muttered, and walked back to my cabin.

After dinner, I walked behind the mess hall. I didn't see Courtney, which meant she was late. Well, there's a first for everything, right?

I sat down, and a big bang was heard. I looked over to the right, which is where the sound came from. I shrugged.

"Chef's probably getting tomorrow's lunch," I said. A few more bangs came from the right, and they got louder each time. I admit, it freaked me out.

"Hello? Court?" I asked. The banging noise was the only thing that answered.

"Court?" I asked again. I banging got faster and louder, and then it went to a dead stop. Everything was quiet for a minute, and a bloodcurdling scream was heard. I stood up.

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared. It's an animal getting ran over by a go cart," I convinced myself. The scream was heard again. This was starting to really freak me out.

"Hello?" I said again. A pole was thrown into the ground, right next to me. I screamed now. It's not everyday that a pole is thrown right next to you.

"Alright, enough with the damn games!" I yelled. No one came out. I walked to the front of the forest, and decided it wouldn't be the best thing to go in there. Who knows? Maybe there's another pull just waiting to be thrown at me. I turned around, and a shadow was where I stood. The shadow had a slim figure, a cape, and long hair.  
"Trick or treat!" It said, the shadow's voice sounding like it could break windows. I froze. It started walking towards me. I screamed again.

Now, don't you go around, saying I'm chicken for that. Hello? Does someone throw a pole at you AND look ugly at the same time? As the shadow moved closer to me, I moved back. I tripped over a stick, and the shadow stood over me.

"Trick, or, treat!" It said again.

"Dude… dudette… it! You're an it! Go away, just don't kill me!" I said. The shadow laughed, actually sounding like…

"Trick or treat Duncan! Or should I just say trick?" Courtney said, ripping off her mask. I stood up, and Courtney laughed.

"What was funny about THAT?" I snapped.

"Everything!" She replied. Oh, what a little-

"You fell for it!" Courtney said, still laughing.

"Well, it's not every day that you're that ugly!" I said.

"You think I'm pretty?" Courtney asked.

"Sure," I said. Courtney smiled, and I did too. Mine was a sinister smile though.

"Hey Courtney. Look over by the girls trailer," I said. Courtney looked, and I threw the pole right next to her. She screamed.

"What was THAT about?" She asked.

"Well, I figured since you threw that at me, I'd throw it back," I said.

"Well, that's not the best excuse! Don't do that again!" Courtney snapped.

"Well, what if I want to?" I said, and smirked. Courtney stomped.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

She pulled me into a deep make-out session. Once we pulled apart, she pulled me close.

"Do you want your treat?" Courtney asked. I stood there, dumbfounded. I finally nodded.

All I will say now, is that some of you owe me twenty bucks.

**A/N- Definitely a fun one-shot to write :D I had so many ideas for it. And guess what? It took only three days to write :D**

**Okay… my author was… Beyond-The-Horizons (: Here were her requirements (:**

**1) DxC pairing**

**2) My OC and Duncan FRIENDSHIP.**

**3) At least one conflict between the two characters.**

**4) During TDI or TDA. Not TDWT or High school setting.**

**5) Any side pairings welcome.**

**What don't you want? : Noah/Izzy, Anything with Ezekiel, High school setting,  
anything with a supernatural theme (vampires, werewolves etc)**

**Hope I got it right (: R&R, and Happy early Halloween… Bwahahahaha! XD**

**Featured Songs (Songs I listened to while writing this) – Only prettier- Miranda Lambert, This one's for the girls- Martina McBride, Homeless Heart- Jennette McCurdy.**

**~Musicstar5**


End file.
